


That one time hinata went missing Ceci Midori's POV

by nolongerhuman000



Series: All about Hinata [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, First Meeting, Hinata cooks, Hinata is a ball of sunshine, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Ceci Midori meeting Hinata shoyo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: All about Hinata [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	That one time hinata went missing Ceci Midori's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: some thoughts might contain some words that can trigger someone. This is only fictional.
> 
> I will be introducing a new character in the plot.

Ceci Midori POV Part 1

My thoughts made me suffer.

It made me feel that I wasn't the better half.

That i didn't deserve to continue on living when you died.

It was just another Night, I find myself standing on the edge of the bridge,contemplating how cold it would be at this time of the year,how the pain will finally be replaced by something else. The cold wind was reassuring me that it will be ten times cold once I hit the water,not that it matters to me anyway.

I wasn't crying.

I was just thinking if I have forgotten to do anything before I finally take one last step and let go of the railing.

" aren't you cold just standing over there??" I slowly looked around for the source of the voice and saw a kid looking at me.

" I'm not cold." I said dismissively.

" I'm already freezing and I am wearing a jacket compared to you so i bet you are freezing too-"

His eyes didn't looked like the same pair of eyes that I was used to looking back at me.

He didn't feel any pity towards me.

He was just making conversation, he seems lost in his own thoughts but he wasn't standing on the edge.

" do you want me to help you down? Then I'll let you borrow my jacket then we can go home."

"Go home..?" I tried to say it, but it taste bitter.

" yeah- and probably I can make you some ramen

Do you want some ramen?" 

" Ramen sounds good." Somehow i felt hungry. 

He smiled,he waited until I was ready to give my hand to him.

My hand felt numb and cold,his hand was warm and small, when I gave him my hand it felt like I have surrendered.

" can i really come home with you?" It was silly of me to asked a complete stranger, he looked back at me embarrassed.

" i sort of runaway from home but we can go somewhere else and eat first. I am so hungry."

" i thought you said you'll make me some ramen-" i pouted out of habit.

" i will, i promise. But you need to promise me something in return-"

I stopped and looked at him.

" yeah?"

" eat with me always." His smile burned like sun against my cold skin.

And without even thinking twice I find myself finally in pieces,crying my eyes out while hugging him tightly. He wasn't saying anything,he was just patting my head like I'm a wounded pet.

He didn't mind the long silence or my ramblings.

He just held me close.

And He was patient as he walked me home,getting lost in the process but I found myself at my old apartment. I still remember the password, I guess I'm good at remembering stuff like this.

" you live here alone?" He was looking around the empty place,it was cleaned as expected. Not a trace of any human being residing here.

" my parents always away on business so I'm used to being alone." I sat on the sofa,fidgeting.

" well you won't be eating alone since I'm here-" he looked around and open the buzzing fridge.

" is there anything to cook here?" It was always filled with non perishable stuff but since I don't know how to cook I guess it's pointless.

" oh look- I can make fried rice and stir fry veggies!" I smiled weakly,trying to remember the last time I ate something like that.

" Do you mind If I close my eyes for a bit? I feel lightheaded-"

He dashed towards me,checking my temperature

" it's because you are freezing dummy." He wrap his scarf around my neck.

" rest your eyes for a bit then I'll cook for us."

I nodded,feeling that familiar lull of being sleepy.

" I haven't told you my name yet- I'm Hinata Shoyo, first Year At Karasuno-"

That was the last thing I've heard before finally drifting to sleep.


End file.
